Naruto's Mishaps
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Naruto tries to make a romantic evening for his girlfriend but everythings going wrong. one-shot please Read and Review!


**Enjoy! (Warning a bit OOC)**

Naruto opens the door to our apartment, carrying a few shopping bags and a single rose in his mouth. I rush to him and help him with some of the bags. He smiles the same smile I fell in love with, sending shivers down my back. We've been together three years exactly today, and I planned a nice evening of movie watching and cuddling. He puts the bags down by the kitchen counter and hands me the rose, kissing me on the lips softly. I feel a storm of butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Mm" He says licking his lips playfully, making me blush slightly. "Happy anniversary Beautiful." He says, which makes me blush more.

"H-Happy A-Anniversary Naruto." I say. After three years I managed to contain the stutter to some extent. I look at the bags then at him. "What d-did you buy?" I ask curiously. I go to open the bags but he stops me.

"Uh-uh. It's a surprise. I planned to make dinner for us." He says and grins. I smile and nod, kissing his cheek.

"Are you s-sure? I-I could make something. I-I thought w-we could just w-watch a movie t-together." I suggest. Naruto shakes his head and takes the bag to the table, taking out a box of noodles, vegetables and some spices. "Ramen?"

"Yeah I thought instead of Ichiraku's we'd eat home-made ramen!" He says excitedly. I smile and nod.

"Okay."

"You sit back and relax, I got everything under control." He says. I look at him skeptically. Naruto normally tends to burn things when he cooks. So I sit in the kitchen, on the counter opposite of Naruto.

**xXx**

Halfway through the process of cooking, the noodles boiling and the vegetables cut, Naruto turns around and kisses me. Surprised, butterflies fly around and a small shiver runs down my spine. He smirks and turns back to his food. He takes off the pot of noodles and broth, turning the stove off. He hasn't burned anything yet thank Kami.

"Oh yeah! Hey Hinata can you pass me the butter? It should be in the fridge." He says while he tends to the noodles. I hop off the counter and walk to open the fridge, taking out the butter. I almost hit the ceiling when I hear him yell. "Ow!" I spin around to see the spilled noodles, vegetables, broth, everything spilled on the floor. Naruto blows on his hands and shakes them viciously. I rush to his side and take his hands gently. I bring him to the sink and rinse them with cool water. Once they are clean I open the cabinet over the sink and take out the first aid kit. I put some of my family's ointment and wrap them carefully.

"Naruto y-you n-need to be m-more careful." I scold him softly. He hangs his head in shame. I lift it and kiss him sweetly. He runs his tounge over my bottom lip, asking for permission which I grant him. After a long moment I pull back for air. I smile, face flushed, and he kisses my forehead.

"Forgive me?" He asks to which I nod. He smiles and hugs me tightly. I pull away to clean the mess but he stops me. "I'll do it." I begin to protest before he cuts me off. "No, my mess, I clean." He kisses my head and shoos me to the livingroom. I sit on the couch and turn on the tv. I channel surf before finding a good movie for us to watch. Naruto returns 15 minutes later and plops down next to me. He puts his arm around me shoulder and I lean against him. We watch The Wedding Planner, and I cuddle against his side. Halfway through the movie, Naruto sits up and I look at him curiously.

"Want some cake with ice-cream? I bought some and I don't want it to go to waste."

"Sure." I say and he gets up and heads to the kitchen. Five minutes later he comes back with two plates. As he's walking he trips and the cakes are sent flying. The cakes land on my face and shirt, and the ice cream falling in my hair. I gasp and stand up abruptly. Naruto does the same, worry on his face.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry please don't be mad." He rambles off his apologies. I smile weakly and hold up my hand for him to stop.

"I-It's okay N-Naruto." I sigh, so much for our perfect evening. "I'll j-just shower and w-wash it all o-off. B-But you're d-doing l-laundry." I try to laugh, but it comes out strained. He nods and kisses my nose before I head to the shower.

**xXx**

I come out the shower after almost spending two hours getting cake and ice cream out of my hair. I glance at the clock in the bathroom. 10:13 it reads. I sigh and quickly dress in a pair of sweats and one of Naruto's shirts. I come out the bathroom, drying my hair, and walk down the hall to the living room. I smell something really good as I reach the livingroom, Naruto no where in sight.

"N-Naruto?" I call out. I put the towel on the edge of the couch and walk towards the kitchen when Naruto pops out of the kitchen and covers my eyes before I can react. "W-Wha?" I practically scream in surprise.

"Shh, it's a surprise." He says in my ear. I feel my face flush. He keeps on hand over my eyes and the other takes my hand, leading me to the dining room. Naruto moves so he's behind me, but still covers my eyes. "Ready?" He whispers. I nod eagerly. He chuckles and uncovers my eyes. I gasp at the sight.

"N-Naruto? What i-is this?" I ask, unable to believe what's in front of me.  
The dining room is clean, the table set for two. A fancy peach colored table-cloth covering the small table. The low lighting makes the setting more romantic. In the middle of the table is a centerpiece made of roses, lilies, and lilacs. Naruto takes out my seat and helps me in my chair. I look down at the rose he bought me earlier and smile. I put it with the other flowers as Naruto hands me a plate filled with delicious looking food. He made beef stew with rice, vegetables, and sliced bananas.

"Y-You m-made this?" I ask, blushing so much I match the red roses. He hands me a glass of red wine and smiles sweetly.

"Of course. You deserve the best." He says.

"B-But what about t-the ramen? A-And the cake?" I ask confused. He just chuckles and takes my hand in his.

"Excuses to get you to leave the room while I prepared this. It took me three years but I finally got this right." He says and picks up his glass of wine. "Happy Anniversary." He says. I pick up mine and smile. We make a toast with our glasses and drink the wine.  
I feel something in my wine, so I take it out. I nearly dropped it when I realized what it was. I stare agape, unable to vocalize any words. A red ruby ring was in my glass. The band a beautiful white gold, and the ruby in the shape of a heart. I look at Naruto and feel my world start to spin.

"Will you marry me?" He asks as I start to feel my conscious slipping I work up my strength to say something.

"Yes." Then I faint.


End file.
